Long live the chief
by Lizy1997
Summary: OS. After the battle Hiccup has a hard time accepting that it's not his fault. Astrid is determined to help him understand. Which ends in a very pleasant way.


**Hey guys! So I just re-watched Httyd 2 because I can't watch Rtte 3 again for the 6th time, in 2 weeks.**

 **When Gobber declared that the chief has come home Hiccup didn't look exactly happy. And after this the movie switched to a scene a couple of weeks after the battle. So I thought, what happened after that scene? A sad Hiccup and a village that wants to celebrate don't mix together that well. So here we are :D**

'Long live the chief! Long live the chief!' The crowd yelled without an end. This is not how Hiccup imagined things going, but now… Just one day before say, the last thing he wanted was to become chief. But his father insisted.

Now his father was gone and Valka, his mother stepped into his life. And Hiccup had to become the new chief. The young man didn't know what to say. He just stood there, till his girlfriend stepped forward.

'Okay guys! How about we all rest for some while and after sundown me meet in the Great Hall?' The Vikings all around grumbled but agreed. Some started sorting their things out, some just sat down and others went to their houses to see what can be saved.

Hiccup smiled gratefully at his girlfriend. 'I'm going to help Gobber', Valka said beside him, knowing that the couple had a few things to talk about. When she was gone Astrid took a few more steps to stand in front of him. She looked him in the eyes, then laid her hand on his cheek. 'How are you feeling?' The man sighed and closed his eyes. 'I'm not sure yet. I …' he sighed again and pressed his cheek against Astrid's hand.

'How about you come with me for some?', the blonde asked. Hiccup opened his eyes. 'I can't. They need me.' 'Yes they do. But a chief that is totally exhausted won't do any good.' So Astrid took his hand and led him up the hill and into the forest. They didn't go in far, they could still see the village, but they were alone.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, leaning against a tree. 'Thank you.' Hiccup looked at his girlfriend. 'All of this, it's just too much right now. I don't know what to think or what to feel at the moment. Everything happened so fast in just one day.' 'I know. I could see it in your face. You're always trying to be the strong one. I know you. You are the strongest Viking I know, but sometimes you just have to lean on others, okay?'

Hiccup stared at her for a few seconds and then hugged her. 'I know, Astrid.' It took a few seconds before he continued. 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't tried talking to Drago. None of this would've happened and…' Astrid stopped him. 'No! None of this is your fault. You wanted to help. You didn't know who Drago really was and what he was capable of. Yes your dad told you about him, but he often was wrong about others. It could have been one of these times. You know, when … when it happened, I thought it was my fault. I told Drago about Berk, about you. The great Dragon master Hiccup Haddock, heir of Berk. But then, I realized this was only Drago's fault.

If this wouldn't have happened today, then maybe tomorrow? Next week? Next month? I don't know when, but it would have happened anyway. This way, we had a chance. Your father knew that if you died, none of us would be alive now. You are our hero Hiccup. A true leader.

And what do you think would have happened to Toothless if you died? He can't survive without you. And your mother? And the village? And … ', but here Hiccup interrupted her. 'And you? What would you have done?' Astrid stared at him. And then looked down. 'I don't know. I don't want to live without you. I can't. Because you're the only thing that keeps me grounded when something happens. I … when the Bewilderbeast shot ice at you I thought you were dead. I was too shocked to do something and … but I'm glad you're alive.'

It was silent for a few minutes. They could hear the villagers' voices from below and the dragons roaring. The island looked like a battlefield but both Hiccup and Astrid knew, that within a few weeks, the island would almost look like before. They'd have to see if there are more dead, but it seemed like everybody was still alive.

'I think you're right. We couldn't have prevented it. But I could have listened to my dad.' Astrid smiled at him. 'You know, but there's one thing he wanted for years. I actually wanted to wait a few more days until Thawfest, but now I think, that we could die every day, so let's do it.

He pulled something out of his pocket. Then he sat up and looked directly at Astrid. 'You know I love you right?' The blonde smiled. She knew where this was going. She had anticipated it for a few weeks now. 'As do I love you' she answered smiling.

'We've both been through the worst. But we always were together. I couldn't have shown how dragons really are without you. And it never mattered to you that I didn't look as bulky as the other boys. You always accepted me for who I am, and this made me love you even more. You care so much about others even if you don't always show it and you know me as well as the village.

I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime, battle, love and leading this village. So I want to ask you, Astrid Hofferson would you marry me? A dork who now has a whole island to overlook and who loves you to pieces?'

At this, Astrid had to laugh loudly. 'Yes, Hiccup. Because I love you, too. And because you are _my_ dork. And because you'll need someone to tell you when to stop'. Their smiles could have lit up an entire room. And when they kissed, the whole world stopped for a while.

'You know, I still have something for you' Hiccup said when they parted. He opened his hand and showed Astrid a ring. Her eyes widened. It was a beautiful silver ring with small black and blue stones in it. The blonde had tears in her eyes. 'Hiccup, I … thank you.' When he put the ring on her left hand she kissed him again, never wanting to let him go.

Later on, when they told the great news to the others, they had a big celebration, because not only has their chief come home but after all these years he finally asked his girl to marry him.

And the couple didn't even realize when money changed its owner because of lost bets, because they were too happy, that from now on their lives would get better. Because they had each other.

 **So this was it. I apologize for all mistakes. English is not my first language. But I still hope you liked it and leave a review :D Thanks**


End file.
